


Balance

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry struggles with juggling two jobs and having a family life. Sometimes it's really hard to find a good balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

It had been a long day at his day job and an even longer night as the Flash. He had spent hours chasing and fighting a particularly menacing group of metas. He dropped the last of them off at Star Labs, securing them in a cell to deal with tomorrow.

"What a night huh?"

Cisco looked at Barry who's attention was on the phone in his hand.

"Earth to Barry?!"

He quickly looked up at Cisco.

"Huh? Oh. Ya, sorry. It's been a really long day Cisco."

"Everything ok? You seem upset about whatever's on your phone."

Barry sighed.

"Ya, I have a couple texts from Iris. Dawn hasn't been feeling well the past few days and we can't quite figure out what's going on. She was hoping I'd be home earlier in the evening to help but..."

He looked down, taking off his gloves.

Cisco couldn't help but feel sad for his friend. It was hard enough juggling two jobs, but life had grown exponentially harder since the twins were born, almost two years ago. There never seemed to be enough time in the day.

"You should definitely go home, I can finish here and close up shop."

Barry wore a slight smile.

"You sure?"

"Go be with your family dude, Vibe's got everything under control."

Barry rolled his eyes and thanked his friend, before speeding off towards home.

 

\-------------

 

Barry opened the door to their house, it was dark inside except for the small light coming from the side table by the stairs.

He kicked off his shoes and looked down at his watch, which read a quarter past ten. He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched out his chest as he quietly walked up the stairs.

He walked past the door to his and Iris' room, making his way to the door at the end of the hall where the twins slept.

He gently turned the knob and walked inside. Multicolored dinosaurs danced on their ceiling and walls, slightly illuminating the room. He knew he'd find his daughter curled up in bed with Iris, but he needed to see that his son was ok.

Donovan was on his side, his tiny hands wrapped around his stuffed giraffe. His pacifier moved up and down as he dreamed. Barry reached a hand in and gently touched his little face.

"Sorry we didn't get to play today buddy. I hope you're having sweet dreams."

The toddlers pacifier stilled and a small smile could be seen on his sleeping face. Barry's heart warmed.

"I love you little man."

He watched him a few moments longer before heading to the room him and Iris shared.

He opened the door to the master bedroom and leaned against the door frame as his eyes readjusted to the dark.

Their comforter was bunched at the end of the bed leaving only a thin sheet to cover with. Iris was sleeping on her side, her body only partially covered. Her head rested on one arm and the other was wrapped around a little bump, which could only belong to their daughter.

He smiled at the sight.

He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. He crawled into bed, careful not to wake his two beauties from their slumber, but the shift in weight stirred Iris anyway. She slowly opened her eyes, bringing her hand up to rub at them.

"Bear?"

He reached over and placed his hand on her side.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm so late. How's our little girl doing?"

She placed her hand on his and gave him a groggy smile.

"Finally asleep. I'm gonna take the morning off tomorrow and take her to the doctors. There has to be some answer as to why she's been so upset."

He nodded his head.

"And how are you? I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, it was a fucking crazy night. I hate when I can't be here to help you."

She reached out to touch his face.

"Babe, it's ok. I had it under control. I'm mostly tired and worried, but I know everything will be fine. I miss you though."

Barry leaned over Dawn's little body to give his wife a long overdue kiss. He wished it could last longer and that they could have a real moment alone, but he knew Iris wouldn't be able to sleep if Dawn was in the other room.

"I miss you too...and the babies of course."

He looked down at Dawn's tiny body.

"I hate when I go a whole day without seeing them, it kills me."

He pulled the sheet down a bit so he could see Dawn's face. She was nestled into Iris' side, her dirty blond curls pointing every which way.

"Poor baby."

He leaned down to kiss the side of her head. Iris watched him as he watched their little girl sleep. She reached over to run her hand through his hair.

She heard him sigh.

"She'll be ok Bear."

He leaned over to kiss them both one last time before laying down on his side of the bed. They were facing each other, silently looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he softly whispered.

"I love you too baby," she whispered back.

She winked at him before closing her eyes and nodding back to sleep.

He watched her a few moments longer. His body was sore from fighting, his eyes heavy from exhaustion, but he couldn't look away. _It doesn't get better than this_ he thought to himself.

As he closed his eyes he felt a little hand on his arm and a warm body coming to rest against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his little girl in his arms, finally allowing himself to sleep.


End file.
